


Springtrapped

by Immortal_trash389



Series: Springtrapped [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_trash389/pseuds/Immortal_trash389
Summary: Dylin's POV on Promise





	Springtrapped

A/N: Dylin's point of view on the drabble Promise + an alternate ending where he lives.

I met Scott's gaze, smiling faintly. I kissed him quickly. “I'll be right back. Gotta go to the pizzeria to take care of some business.” He nodded, fear showing in his eyes. I kissed him again before walking out of the house. I slid into my Fury, turning the key, listening to the engine turn over.

∞-X-∞

I panted, dropping the axe to the floor. I grinned, looking at the disassembled animatronics. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I dropped to my knees from exertion.

We don't forget. My eyes snapped open, looking around. That was the voice of the girl- Kathryn? No, Kaitlyn.

“Wha- What do you want?! Kaitlyn! I'm sorry!” The oldest boy's voice spoke up.

We don't forgive. We don't forget. I let out a heavy sob as I realized what they were going to do. I jumped up, running into the safe room, slamming the door shut after me. Of course, a shut door wasn't going to keep ghosts out. They seeped into the room, and I panicked.

“I'm trying to set you free! I'm sorry!” That wasn't the main reason why I came to the pizzeria, but that was a bonus.

We will be set free. We don't forgive. We don't forget. That was the Foxy boy, Tate. After he said that, the others joined in chorus.

We don't forgive. We don't forget. The kids were advancing on me, closing in like a pack of wolves. They chanted it like a mantra. We don't forgive. We don't forget. I looked around the room, looking for a place to hide. I spotted the old springlock suit sitting in the corner. I stumbled over, quickly putting it on, heaving breaths as I settled into the suit. I watched the kids, chuckling softly. It led into a raucous laughter that grew in volume as I came to the conclusion that I was safe.

From the kids, that is. The locks in the suit gave way, and I screamed in agony as the crossbeams pierced my skin. The ghosts dissipated, leaving me to wither in my agony. I quickly texted Scott, my fingers refusing to work properly. He texted back, getting more and more scared as we talked. My eyes drooped, sight going black. The last thing I heard was my phone clattering to the floor.

∞-X-∞

Next thing I know, I'm standing in the doorway to Scott and I's bedroom, watching as he broke down. He kept yelling that I promised, and I felt bad. Really, really bad.

“You promised!” He yelled, pounding his fist on the mattress.

“I know, and I'm sorry,” I muttered.

∞-Alternate Ending-∞

I looked around the room, looking for a place to hide. I spotted the old springlock suit sitting in the corner. I stumbled over, quickly putting it on, heaving breaths as I settled into the suit. I watched the kids, chuckling softly. It led into a raucous laughter that grew in volume as I came to the conclusion that I was safe.

From the kids, that is. The locks in the suit gave way, and I screamed in agony as the crossbeams pierced my skin. The ghosts dissipated, leaving me to wither in my agony. I quickly texted Scott, my fingers refusing to work properly. He texted back, getting more and more scared as we talked. My eyes drooped, sight going black. The last thing I heard was my phone clattering to the floor.

∞-X-∞

I opened my eyes, cobalt blue peering into my crimson ones.

“Oh, thank God. Imagine what I would've had to tell Scott if you didn't wake up.” Mike stood, looking down at me in my slouched position. “Don't move. The ambulance is on its way. Scott said he'd meet us at the hospital.” My eyes wandered the floor, looking for my phone. It lay shattered at my feet, and I let out a pitiful whine. Mike looked at me.

“C-Call… S-Scott…” I murmured, and Mike fumbled for his phone. He put it onto speaker, and I listened to the dial tone.

“Mike? I told you I was gonna meet you at the hospital.” Scott's voice filled the room, made staticky by the phone speaker.

“Hey, B-Babe.” A sob rang from the speaker.

“Dyl? I-I thought…”

“I'm alive… Phone's broke, though.”

“Oh, God. I'm just glad to hear your voice, Dyl.”

“It's good to hear yours, too, Scott.” I smiled faintly as the sound of sirens crescendoed. “I'll meet you at the hospital, Babe. I've gotta get this stupid suit off.”

“Suit? Dyl, don't tell me-” Mike ended the call as the paramedics came in with a stretcher, lifting me into it carefully and carrying me out to the ambulance. I was safe and the kids were free.


End file.
